<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shirt by LivinLaVidaLisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787486">Shirt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa'>LivinLaVidaLisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories of Thedas II (Dragon Age Writing Prompts) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confident Alistair (Dragon Age), Elissa is looking disrespectfully, F/M, can you blame her???, i love these idiots, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>8. Shirt </p>
<p>Alistair gives his shirt to Wynne to fix and Elissa checks him out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair &amp; Male Mahariel (Dragon Age), Alistair &amp; Male Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories of Thedas II (Dragon Age Writing Prompts) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i rewrote this one SEVERAL TIMES and i still don't like it but i strongly encourage you to enjoy it anyway</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alistair pulled his shirt off over his head and handed it to old mage, "ooh! And while you're at it, the elbows kind of need patching too..."</p>
<p>"Careful, young man, or puckered garments may be the least of your problems." Wynne playfully warned and turned toward her tent to fetch her sewing supplies. Alistair chuckled quietly to himself as Wynne began her work in earnest, she really did look grandmotherly like that. Earlier on the road she had agreed to mend his shirt for him when they set up camp and he was relieved. Alistair wasn't good at sewing, anything he could've done most likely would've ended in disaster, he was sure of it.</p>
<p>A cold wind blew in sending a chill down Alistair's spine, he shivered and rubbed his hands up and down his naked arms. He definitely needed a shirt, he cursed the winter air and silently prayed he could find a clean, dry shirt with no holes in it. At the very least a dry one, they weren't exactly living in the lap of luxury. He got a few steps toward his tent when he felt a yawn escape him, it may have been early but between fighting all day and darkspawn nightmares every night fatigue seemed to find him faster these days, he stretched his arms a bit to wake himself up. He heard giggling from off to the side and glanced in its direction. Leliana and Elissa sat next to the campfire and were whispering about something, when he looked their way Leliana turned from him and quieted her giggling by holding a hand over her mouth.</p>
<p>However, Elissa looked him square in the eye. Her playful smile turned sultry and a fire burned behind her eyes, he felt their heat as they traveled down his chest and arms. Nervous and unsure of what to do under her scrutiny he involuntarily flexed his arms and hands, the action made Elissa blush and she bit her lip. A wave of heat hit Alistair. Elissa had been checking him out. She was <em>still </em>checking him out. He felt almost giddy from the realization, nervous still yes, but the intrigued and desire started well within him and overpowered any sense of unease. Lower still her eyes wondered to his abs, she lingered there for a moment and Alistair wondered what she was thinking, if she liked what she saw. Elissa licked her lip and her eyes locked with his again, her smile was wicked and lovely. </p>
<p>They had been watching each other for a timeless eternity it felt like, soon Alistair's nervousness overcame him and he tore his eyes from hers, breaking the spell. Alistair knew he must have been blushing as he felt warm everywhere her fiery gaze had traveled. He didn't think he needed a shirt anymore. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sometimes you get an idea that you like and then decided its not good not canon and really hard to wrap up so you erase it all and write something like this instead</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>